1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device with uniform luminance throughout the screen as well as improved production yield, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, is self-luminous. Accordingly, an organic light-emitting display device does not require an additional light source; thus, it can be made lighter and thinner. Further, an organic light-emitting display device has advantages in that it is driven with a low voltage to consume less power, and in that it has a shorter response time, wider viewing angle, and good contrast ratio (CR). For these reasons, an organic light-emitting display device is currently being developed as a next generation display device.
For a top-emission organic light-emitting display device, a transparent electrode or a transflective electrode is employed as the upper electrode (e.g., a cathode) to emit light generated in the organic light-emitting layer upward through the upper electrode. When a transparent electrode or a transflective electrode is employed as the cathode, the cathode is made thin in order to improve transmissivity. The thinner the cathode is, however, the higher the electric resistance of the cathode. Additionally, as the distance between an organic light-emitting element and a voltage supplying pad increases in a large organic light-emitting display device, a voltage drop (e.g., IR-drop) may occur beyond the normal level, causing the luminance to be non-uniform in the organic light-emitting display device. As used herein, the term “voltage drop” refers to a decrease in the potential difference in the organic light-emitting element, specifically, between an anode and a cathode in an organic light-emitting display device.